With the developments in technology, remote control intelligent movable apparatuses, such as remote control robots, remote control cars, unmanned aerial vehicles, can perform reconnaissance and surveillance tasks for a wide variety of military and civilian applications.
A distance from the movable apparatus to an object can be detected during a flight of the movable apparatus to detect or track the object in real time. However, the prior detecting distance is not accurate, leading to an inaccurate determination of the movable apparatus and inaccurate detecting or tracking.